Memories of the Sanctuary’s Garden
by Farewell to a Sad Dream
Summary: When the Balance of the world was tipped a heart was broken and a love betrayed. Centuries later when Team 7 are asigned to an escourt mission, the hurts of the past awaken and the Balance is tipped once more, SasuNaru, KakaIruk, Possible Ino/Sakur R
1. Prolouge: The Night of Sorrow's Birth

Hello I am Farewell to a Sad Dream, I use to be ButterNuffit but I lost my passwords and email things so I could not continue my story Your BetrayalWhy? I did not have time to repost it because of how busy school had gotten and because I wanted to get at least four or five chapters ahead so there won't be long periods of time between them. I hope all those new to the story will like it and if anyone has read this before I want them to know I add things and I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

Oh! I'm renaming this story Memories of the Sanctuary's Garden 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and any thing of that nature I merely write fanfics

There will be lemons in the story starting around Chap 4 or 5

Prologue: The Betrayal

"Uchiha you bastard! How could you?" cried a blond-haired figure. Both wrists were shackled to a pair of pillars that he hung between. This was the same place they had met, were he fell in love with Sasuke, the one person in the world who did not care if he was not human. And now this is where the lies are uncovered and the pain is born. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the man he loved. "Why Sasuke? Don't you love me anymore? Why?" cried the blond he started to thrash around in sorrow and his body began to change. Ears like those of a fox grew from his head and tails began to grow out from behind him. His sky blue eyes flickered back and forth between blue and red. A pale skinned figure with hair so black it had a blue-tint to it stood in front of the kitsune smirking "Why? You have to ask why? Are you that stupid? Because you're a demon, a monster, how could you honestly believe that I would love you, an animal?" asked the ivory skinned man a hateful smirk upon his face "And its not about you, you are just a tool to get what I want, your just a clog in the machine I've built. And in all honestly you have to ask yourself why would I want you?" Sasuke's dark eyes shone with a mad light looking at Naruto. _It's a pity. He is beautiful no denying it; to bad I never got to really play with it. Oh, well._

" What do you mean not what you want?" asked the weeping blond who hung his head in defeat. " Oh Naruto." The Uchiha signed as he stepped up to the demon and caressed its cheek his lips ghosting over plump and pouting lips " you are just bait. I'm after a bigger catch then you." And with that he bites down on the kitsune's lip hard enough to draw blood and a cry full of pain and betrayal from the kitsune. Sasuke steps back a smirk on his blood covered lips " Don't worry Naruto." He says, " I'm not having it kill, just imprisoned and make its power mine." Naruto's head whipped up all sorrow forgotten for the moment "No, you can't do that!" he yelled a look of pure horror on his face as it dawned on him what Sasuke wanted " You'll mess up the Balance completely. Kyuubi is the governing force of the entire Balance, the world would fall into war and chaos if you imprison her…"

The blow snapped Naruto's head back as the Uchiha began to shake him " How dare you! How dare you, you filth creature, order me around!" Sasuke struck the blond again and again as he yelled on " You are here to obey! To use as I wish! And I want the power of the nine-tailed demon!" Naruto's face was covered in blood by now but Naruto took no notice of it, he just looked up a the man he thought loved him, the man that used him, and with a broken voice he said " I can not…" but he was cut off as a roar filled the air and a bolt of red charka flashed through the sky causing the earth and heavens to tremble. A smirk plays across the Uchiha's lips as a roar of pain could be heard in the distance the red glow fading from the sky. He knew it would take many of the village's most powerful ninja to bind the fox, but what were the lives of those men as long as it's power was his.

"Mother!" the blond yelled in angst. His tails whipped back and forth as he fought against the chains that bound him "Mother! Run Mother, you are more important then me!" But it was to late he heard the defeated yelp of the Great Kyuubi as she was sealed away, wanted only for her power, no thought given to what this would to do the world. "Well then," Sasuke said as walked forward "What to do with you?" He cupped the demons cheek once again "You would make a most interesting plaything," he says as his tongue invades the kits ear "but something tells me you would be a nuisance and even a quite possibly a threat if I allowed you to live."

The force of Naruto's glare was strong enough to make even the Uchiha to step back, but a smirk played across his face as he thought of a way to punish the demon that had defied him, that would not submit. He began to make hand signs forbidden at birth of the planet " You will make a beautiful monument to my power, Naruto." He said as the air began to beat with the force of his charka " You should be honored that a lowly creature like yourself will symbolize such greatness." The kitsune spat in his face " To bad for you," the blond snared as his eyes grow a deeper red "you will never be able to enjoy it, for any of those of the Uchiha bloodline to enter this holy sanctuary would mean that I would be released form whatever jutsu you have place upon me." Rage played across Sasuke's face, but it was to late the jutsu had done its work and the demon was covered in black marble.

" So you think Naruto. So you think, but remember this." He growled as he moved in close to the statue " the Uchiha clan is the most powerful in Konoha and it will always be now that it is mine to control." With that he turns to the group watching from a distance the flames from burning temple making them appear as nothing more than shadows. Once the Uchiha joins them they turn from the imprisoned kitsune and leave without looking back. Leaving a stone monument where the young fox demon had been. It was truly beautiful with the tears frozen forever on its face and the tails fanned out behind it. The sorrow and betrayal in those liquid stone eyes would break even the hardest of hearts. Because of this the small temple became known as the Sanctuary of the Betrayed. A shadow of what once was and what needs to be, a haven of beauty's sorrow.


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Escort

Chapter One: To the Sanctuary of the Betrayed: 500 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. So yeah, there

I'm glad to be back and just so you know I plan on making a few changes to the chapters hope you enjoy.

* * *

"… Centuries ago the Great land that is the Fire Country rarely knew war. In fact in all its history there has been only three wars. The War of Birth when it broke away from the lost and fabled Jutsu Empire and became the Fire Country, The War of Sorrow when the hidden Sand attacked and the beloved Hokage Injin was assassinated. And the last war was the War of Merchants over the rights for trading routes to the Land of the Birds; it was for the most part a bloodless war. Then around three hundred years ago there was a shift in the universal Balance and the peace and joy the world had known for hundreds of years was shattered leaving war, disease, and sorrow in its place. The only clue as to why this has happened lies in the Sanctuary of the Betrayed. This temple that was once the center of Balance, a almost forgotten and ancient knowledge that has all but been lost to the world. The temple is now surrounded by a deep and ancient forest that harbors beings that would destroy any human with to much darkness within themselves. Or so the stories go…" (The Lost Texts of the UnBalancing. the Scholar Knu Hyugga)

"… The hurt in the chained away heart

must be mended for the healing to start

restore the innocence that was lost

but be warned there is a cost

the blood is washed away by the gentle rain

but only love can erase that piecing pain…" (To mend a Shattered Heart. the Poet Nihau)

* * *

…Red eyes… hate filled…so much anger… calling to him, reaching out to pull him in… the ivory skinned teen awoke with a gasp. He pulled his black mass of hair out of his face as he tried to calm his breathing _Its that same dream_ he thought _those eyes calling to me, what does it mean?_ He rolled from bed and made his way to the bathroom his thoughts still upon his dream. As he got ready for the days mission his mind raced trying to figure out what it all meant. He has had the same dream for days now and he could feel something inside of him responding to it, to those hurting eyes.

As he made his way to the bridge where Team 7 was to meet he did a mental over view of the mission specs 1) Meet up with this woman Dui' Kino 2) Escort her to an ancient temple deep within the forest 3) Return her to Konoha safe and sound. It sounded pretty simple a class B mission at the most, but there are old stories and whispered legends of the creatures and demons that lived in that forest. A but the most ancient of the villagers told these tells but their eyes moved in fear as if by speaking of the stories they would come alive. As the bridge came into view he was surprised to see everyone waiting there, even Kakashi. " Good you're here Sasuke. I was about to brief Sakura and Hinata on the mission." Said Kakashi as he put away his copy of "Make-out Paradise". Sakura and Hinata, who were both the same age as Sasuke,18, looked up as Kakashi greeted Sasuke. Sakura ran forward to meet Sasuke as he came up the bridge " Hey Sasuke!" the pink haired girl said " Are you ready for the mission? Sasuke?" she asked again as Sasuke stared off into space.

Sasuke was lost in thought as he went over the mission. It was nice to get a little break, sure it was B rank, but that was a vacation compared to usual rank A and S missions that they've had for the last couple of months. The Fire Country and all its neighbors have been at constant war with one another on and off for about five hundred years now with a few tense times of peace between the fighting. And this just happens to be one of those times. "Sasuke are you listening?" Sakura asks. "Hn" was all she got back. Of course he could hear her but that doesn't mean he has to answer her stupid and rhetorical questions. "Were suppose to meet Miss Dui' Kino at a shop near the eastern gates so lets get going." Kakashi says as he turns and heads east.

Sasuke was lost in thought again _what are those eyes trying to tell me?_ he wonders _it feels like its important. There's so much anger and hatred and yet…behind it all there was this sorrow. And then there was that other look… one that seemed so strange and at the same time so familiar. _"We're here." Kakashi said pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts. The shop was an old, tiny thing that had been built between two apartment buildings. Sasuke was surprised that it was still standing considering the state it was in. "There you'll are. I been waiting all mornin' for you." Sasuke look up looking for the source of the voice and saw that it came from a little old lady whose face was a landscape of wrinkles and who looked as odd as the shop she had just stepped out of. She had a wide fox-like smile on her face that made her cerulean eyes twinkle from behind her snow white bangs.

" I'm Dui' Kino, but you can call me Granny Kino or just Kino." She said her face threatening to split in half by her vulpine smile. She walked up to Hinata and gave her a hug making her blush and whisper a greeting " N-n-nice to meet you G-g-granny K-kino." She then turned to Sakura and hugged her as well. When she turned to Sasuke she gasped and for a moment a look of such dark rage and hatred crossed her face that it force Sasuke to take a step back, but was gone so fast they thought that they must have been seeing things. All of them that is except Sasuke who was face to face with her and received the full force of the look. It was a surprise to him, most people were glad to see him and girls…and some guys… were always trying to flirt with him, but no one had ever looked at him with that kind of anger and hate before. And yet it called to mind his haunting dream, Granny Kino had a mischievous smile on her face that oddly made her look like a fox. " Hello deary. What's your name?" "Uchiha, Sasuke." The stoic Uchiha answered. A twinkle appeared Granny Kino's eyes when she heard that "Sasuke Uchiha you say." She said as looked him over " Yes I can see the Uchiha traits in you clearly the blue-tinted hair, the ivory skin, that proud emotionless face. Yes you're an Uchiha all right. You know your named after an ancestor that was a very powerful man." when she said this to Sasuke her compliant sounded like the worst kind of insult. She threw another look of ancient anger at the Uchiha, the look raced across her face and her eyes seemed to flash with a red glow, before that same vulpine smile was back on her face. Sasuke saw this look too and when her eyes glowed like that it brought back his dream, the same red eyes, that look of anger, and betrayal. _I most be seeing things today… _Sasuke didn't believe his own lie for a minute

" Well lets get going I'm not getting any younger." She said and with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke. " You didn't tell us she was a ninja." Sakura said as they took after her. For an old woman she was amazingly fast they had trouble keeping up with her. Soon they where far from the village heading towards the Green Waste, an endless stretch of mountains and forest that ran to the seas to the far west. The Green Waste took up a good half of the Fire Country, this once prosperous land had been abandoned over four hundred years ago and no one knew why. There had been several massive projects to resettle the land but every time one was attempted it failed horribly ending in death and sorrow a unimaginable scale and after the fourth failed attempt all efforts stopped. As they chased after the old woman they saw her look back at them and grinned at some private joke it seemed. " To tell you the truth Sakura I didn't know. In fact I've never seen her around the village. Have any of you?" Kakashi asked as the trailed behind Granny Kino. None of them had ever seen or even heard of her it was like she just appeared one day, then again the village was a big place and very few knew everyone in the hidden Leaf. _We may not know anything about who she is or where she came from but I do know one thing and that is that she's dangerous. _Sasuke thought to himself as he slowed down with the others as the caught up with Granny Kino who had stopped. " We're about to enter The Forest of the Whispering Tears this is the heart and sanctuary of what you now call the Green Waste" said Granny Kino a look of grief on her face before she said softly to herself "I can remember when this was the Spirits Wood, when those of the heavens and those of the sea would come and dance with the earth and the life fire". Sasuke stared in wonder at what this woman was saying _What are you old woman? _His thoughts raged _she's either out of her mind or…. _His thoughts were cut off as Kino began to speak again "This is home to many demons, spirits, and Kami so be very alert you don't want to get separated in here. The beings in here are, for the most part, of a darker persuasion, their sorrows have darkened and turned into a deeper evil" She said as the three ninja landed beside her. At the mention of demons and spirits smiles crossed Sakura's and Kakashi's faces, this old woman was way to superstitious. Only Hinata and Sasuke didn't smile and that was because she could see some very strange charka signals among the trees that could not possibly be human. And Sasuke because he was trying to figure this woman out " Ka-Kakashi sensei." Hinata blushed as everyone looked at her in surprise, even Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts, for she had not said a word the entire journey " I-I think she's right. There are things in there that are not human. We must be careful." They all looked from Hinata to the forest and the deep shadows that dwelled there slightly worried looks on their faces. Granny Kino looked at them and laughed "Don't worry my brave little ninjas." she said that vixen smile on her face once more "if worse comes to worse I'll protect you." with that she took off once again quickly disappearing in the darkness of the ancient forest. Kakashi sighed "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2 Echos

**Chapter Two: Echoes**

**Yay! I got my first review thanks so much blueberry this chapter goes to you! ( blueberry I think you were one of the people who read the original version of this weren't you?) Thanks so much to everyone that is reading and please review! Just so you know more reviews speed up my updating O.o**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto etc, etc**

**Please enjoy and let me know how you like it**

* * *

"…The great and terrible nine-tailed demon, known as Kyuubi, is feared throughout this world and the next, and with good reason. She, yes the powerful fox demon is a female, has stalked this earth since time unmemorable. She has raised lands from beneath the waters and pulled down stars form the very heavens. She is the governing force of the Balance. She controls war and peace, health and sickness, death and life. Without the Great Kyuubi the lesser demons that control the darkness and sorrow would over power those of the light and joy and the world would be bathed in the blood of the innocent." (The Scroll of the Demon Mother. Izumi the Imp of Twilight)

"…You hear the falling tears

you know what I fear

and yet you stand there

so cold as if you no longer care

how easily you have forgotten

how easily I'm forgotten

don't you care

if I'm not there?" (Faded Memories of Love. Tosco the Royal Poet of lost Teih Ninl)

* * *

_The luck _she thought to herself as the trees flew by_ the luck. I can't believe that I got an Uchiha. This will speed up the process so much that he will be free in days instead of the months that she planed it would. Oh mistress your will shawl be done. And the heir restored. Thanks to the Uchiha and his accursed blood…_

"Granny Kino!" Dui' Kino snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at the pink-haired girl that called to her

"Yes deary?" she asked as she slowed for her "escort" to catch up with her.

"Why are you going to this temple anyway?" Sakura asked as she pulled even with Granny Kino. Kino smiled warmly as she replied

" The temple, well its more of a shrine, is called the Sanctuary of the Betrayed. Have you ever heard of it?" she asks as they speed up, night was falling and it was not safe in the Forest.

Sakura's face was blank "No."

"I-I h-have." Hinata whispered.

"Really deary?" Kino asks, faint surprise on her face "How?"

Hinata blushes as she answers "Well my family has one of the biggest and oldest libraries in the Land of Fire and in the history section I found part of an old scroll written by one of my ancestors a few centuries ago. It was called The Texts of the UnBalancing and it told of the Temple of Balance, a place where the universal Balance was studied and worshipped and how it became the Sanctuary of the Betrayed and how the Forest transformed into a terrible and deadly place that overtook the fertile plains that surrounded the temple." Hinata had become so deep in thought that her voice became louder and she no longer stuttered. " What I loved about the history is the sad love story that is the cause of the temples change. A human of the royal family had met the demon child of the Harmonious Balance and…"

" Wait." Sakura said interrupting Hinata's story " What is a demon child?" Hinata was a little upset at being stopped mid- story but she went on

" The Balance and the Harmony were held in check by the two oldest and most powerful being in existence and the demon child were their offspring." In the distance, lights started to appear in the growing darkness. They had arrived at the Sanctuary of the Betrayed.

" Better wait to finish the story till after dinner. Alright deary?" Granny Kino said as they entered the temple grounds _How in the world does she know that title?! _Thought Granny Kino _it has been lost since the Tipping and even the Priests no longer remember it but for a broken part. _Her thoughts kept turning this puzzle over in her head as the entered the gates.The beauty of the place was so great that it took everyone's breath away, even Kino who had been there countless times .

" What is that?" Sakura asked pointing to what looked like a cherry blossom tree except the flowers were like the bluest sky ever seen with tips that seemed dipped in blood. The flowers gave off a faint glow, as if they captured the moonlight and throw it back.

" That" a voice replied from the darkness " is The Tears of the Bleeding Moon. You will find it nowhere in all the world but here. It is the symbol of the Sanctuary and one of our most beloved gifts from the Kitsune." A man with a scar across the bridge of his nose stepped forward " Welcome to the Sanctuary of the Betrayed. I am Iruka, I'm glad you made it in time; the gates are about to be closed." The man's voice was gentle and he had a kind smile on his face.

He caught sight of Kino and gasped " Granny Kino! Your back, the others will be so excited. It's been years! Come in, Come in." he gestured for them to follow and he entered the temple. Kakashi walked close to Kino and asked " Mrs. Kino who is that?"

She looked at him an eyebrow raised " That is Iruka." She said " The Head Caretaker of the Kitsune." Kakashi didn't take his eye's off Iruka as she said this. She fell quit as they entered the dining hall where the three lower tables were full.

" Come." Iruka said, " You will sit at the head table." It was the only table that was not fully occupied. As they made their way to the table Sasuke felt a flash of rage pass through him, he looked around and found a red-head glaring at him. The guy's jaded eyes seemed like they were trying to burn a hole in Sasuke's head. The strangest thing about the guy was the kanji tattoo on his forward head that stood for love. He met the red head's glare until the red head jerked his head to the top table to stare at an oddly snake-like man. Sasuke took his seat and watched the two, it looked as if something had passed between the two because the red head stood up and left the room.

" So" Kakashi asks Iruka who he was seated beside " What does it mean to be Head Caretaker? And what is this Kitsune you speak of? A fox?"

The room fell silent as every head turned to stare at Kakashi. Whispers raced across the room

" Is he kidding?"

" He can't be serious? Right?"

" A fox? He thinks the Kitsune is a fox?"

Kakashi's face was dusted with a faint trace of red but Iruka came to his rescue " Now, now everyone." He said as he stood up trying to quit everything down " Not many people know of our temple anymore it is to be expected that what is a given to us is not that of the outside world" he sat down and turned to Kakashi with a gentle smile on his face " To really understand the story of the Kitsune and the temple you must first see the Kitsune, the Broken-Hearted Lover, the Betrayed One, the demon child of Balance." Kakashi's cheeks still burned a bright pink as he nodded his agreement. " I'll take you all to see him later. I never really introduced myself I'm Iruka and you are?" he asked the same smile on his face.

" I'm Kakashi Hakate, and this is my team Sakura our medical ninja, Hinata Hyugga, and Sasuke Uchiha." At the mention of Sasuke's name the room fell silent and all heads turned to stare at him in a wide variety of emotions from rage to surprise, and from excitement to disbelief.

" Sasuke Uchiha? That can't be!" said Iruka the shock on his face was clear for all to see.

* * *

" An Uchiha! I thought that we had tookin' care of that damned family and now one is here in the temple!" raged the pale red head. His body shook with his fury.

" Calm down Gaara." Said a figure from the shadows "Lord Orochimaru will deal with the Uchiha." The red-head turned his unblinking eyes on the man

"Orochimaru! That man disgusts me in every way, as do you Kabuto, worshipping him like the Father Angel himself." The glasses wearing ninja stepped forward

" How dare you."

"Silence!" The two turned and watched as an oddly snake-like man entered the room "Lord Orochimaru!" cried Kabuto

"Silence I said." He commanded "We must act quickly, that damned Uchiha has upset everything. He must be killed." His tongue snaked out and ran across his lips "Or I'll keep him and have some fun. I've always wanted a Uchiha." His eyes glowing with an evil light he turned and left the other two alone.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto whispered after his master, anguish in his eyes. Gaara looked at him with loathing in his eyes

"You two disgust me." With that he left as well leaving Kabuto alone in the darkening room.

* * *

"I'll show you the temple tomorrow and I will explain the shock that your name caused Sasuke. But for now it is late and you are weary from your travels." Iruka said as he led Kakashi and Sasuke to their room. Sakura and Hinata were being taken to their room by one of the acolytes of the temple, a girl by the name of Tenten. She was training to be one of the Stained Tears, a group of ninja that protected the Sanctuary from any danger. She was well known for her skill with multiple weapons.

" The Sanctuary has its own hot springs and they are down the hall from your room so feel free to use them." Iruka went on as he stopped and unlocked one of the many doors " Here is your room. I hope you sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." He closed the door behind him as Kakashi and Sasuke set down their gear.

"I'm goin' head to the hot springs. How about you?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed his sore shoulders. "No, I think I'm just going to go for a walk." Kakashi gave him an odd look but shrugged his shoulders "Fine but don't be gone to long."

"Hn" was all he got back as the Uchiha left the room. Sasuke headed up the hall going back the way that Iruka led them. He had no idea where he was going but he would know when he got there. Sasuke had this strange feeling like he should remember this place, like he had been there before. _Which was a ridiculous idea _said Uchiha thought

He started to turn down another hallway when he heard something, it sounded like someone was humming a lullaby. He followed it down the hall till it led outside to what look like a garden. The song was a little louder but it was still hard to hear. It sounded as if it came from somewhere among the plants. The full moon was hiding behind a veil of clouds as Sasuke followed the song of the hummer. He could see some kind of statue in the center of the garden where it sounded like the humming was coming from.

As the statue came into full view Sasuke gasped _He, it, is beautiful_ Sasuke though as he stepped into the clearing. The moon picked that moment to throw off her veil and shine her light upon Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to gasp again as the black flowers in the garden opened up and showed their luminescent insides. The humming had increase in sound and strength and Sasuke looked around for whoever it was, but he could see no one, unless. _No it can't be _Sasuke thought as he walked closer to the statue. _It is_ Sasuke thought to himself a look of amazement on his face it's the statue that was humming. Sasuke leaned closer, it sounded like the humming was turning into a song

" Oh sweet one

My cherished angel

My missing half

Don't forget my love for you

I may fade with time

As memories do

But oh sweet one

I hope you never forget how much I love you"

The singing softly faded away leaving Sasuke with an ache in his heart, like that song had some kind of important meaning to him, it seemed to be a lost memory trying to surface. A tear fell onto Sasuke's hand making him jump

_Tears?_ He thought _I haven't shed a tear since…_

Sasuke was cut off as another tear fell landing on his cheek. Sasuke's head snapped up and gasped. The tears were the statues tears! The statue of the beautiful fox-boy was crying. Sasuke reached up to wipe away a tear. When his hand touched the statue's surface a crack shot out from where he touched making the Uchiha jump back. Cracks started to spread all across the statue and stone clips began to fall to the ground. A red light seemed to be pulsing just beneath the statue's stone skin. Sasuke just stood there shocked in disbelief as the statue, no the Kitsune, for that is what Sasuke realized it was stepped down from the base it was on and fan out it's tails. It's eyes, flashing between red and blue, locked on the Uchiha's.

"Sasuke".

* * *

So what do you like? Do you like it yet? If you would be so kind as to R&R I would be much appreciative. Until next time…


	4. Chapter 3 The Kitsune

Chapter Three: The Kitsune

We have made it to Chapter Three! Sorry I meant to update a day or two ago but things have been a little busy so sorry for the wait.

Anywho I hope u enjoy and like always let me now how you like it. O.o K?

Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT BELONG TO ME I just write fanfics

* * *

"…It is known that the Great Nine-tailed Fox, the Great and Holy Demon Mother has mated once and only once in all her millennia of existence and it was with the Sun Angel the only being she saw as her equal, the Illuminate and Sacred Demon Father . The Sun Angel's name is Akumi'yu and he is the guardian of the Harmony just as the Kyuubi is the guardian of Balance. Demons can only mate in their human form and no matter how low a level the demon is they are all known to be unimaginably breath-taking. This means that the Kyuubi and the Akumi'yu are the most stunning beings in all existence, the Kyuubi takes on the form of a woman who's blood-red hair hangs to the small of her back that is hard to tell apart from her nine fur-covered tails. As well as three whiskers marks on each side of her face and a wide vulpine grin that flashes every time her red-black slit eyes gleamed. Akumi'yu was her perfect match with six golden wings that matched his spiky blond hair. His wide innocent eyes as blue as the skies and a grin that would melt the coldest heart. On the night of the Fairy Moon the two conceived their only offspring a baby that had his father's hair, eyes and grin and his mother's tails, whisker marks and mischievous personality. They named this child Naruto Kyu'Akum: the Demon Child of the Harmonious Balance." ( The Reign of the Balanced Harmony. Yukon Jung the Third Emperor of the Jutsu Empire)

"…I'm chasing the shadows of the clouds

Running away from sorrow and grief

Trying to leave the past behind

Always running from and running toward

Hanging between the pains of yesterday and the hopes of tomorrow

A sweet nightmare tainted by a dream" (Locked in Grief. The poet Dunda the Forgotten)

"Sasuke."

_How? How does it, he know my name?_ Sasuke asked himself as he stood there in awe and fear. The Kitsune was, was, indescribably beautiful, a being of the most holy light and the most wicked darkness. All at once Sasuke feared this being and yet he_… longed for him?_

"Sasuke you bastard! You are going to die!"

The creature's roar caused the earth to shake as it launched itself at the frozen Uchiha. Sasuke jumped to the side but not before his shoulder was torn open by one of his opponent's claws. Blood poured from the gash leaving a metallic scent in the garden air. Before Sasuke could began to defend himself he was slammed against the courtyard wall and held in place by a powerful force.

"You're going to pay Uchiha. But first tell me what you have done with my mother!"

Sasuke was dazed from all the blood loss but the question struck something inside the Uchiha

"What are you talking about? How do you know me?" he asked as he met the red silted gaze of the demon. A look of confusion crossed the Kitsune's face followed quickly by a look of anger.

"Don't lie to me you, you, TEME!" with that the Kitsune started to pound the Uchiha's face into the wall. The Kitsune didn't stop hitting Sasuke for several minutes until he was unconscious and his hair matted with blood.

The Kitsune stopped and just stared at the Uchiha for a very long moment his mind and heart going in so many different directions. _I should kill him now!, but then I might not find mother, he's really hurt,_ his couldn't decide what to do and a scream of pain and anger, sorrow, and worry was torn from his heart. He looked into the face of the man who betrayed him and sighed _I still love him_ he thought _that bastard_. _How could he do that to me_?

He set Sasuke down on the ground and stared at the man he loved for a moment more _I have to heal him or he will die and if he dies I'll never find out what he did to mother_. He gathered a small amount of charka and bent his lips to Sasuke's. As their lips touched Sasuke began to glow with the force of the Kitsune's charka, _he's… different_ thought the Kitsune as he continued to give the Uchiha his charka.

_What is this warmth? I know this feeling but… from where? And When? _thought the Uchiha as he tried to pull the cobwebs from his mind. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into the face of the Kitsune, blood rushing to his face as he realized what was happening. As soon as the Kitsune saw Sasuke's eyes open he pulled away.

"Where's my mother?" he asked his voice colder then anything Sasuke has ever heard.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about? Your mother?" the nervous Uchiha asked. _Wait_ thought Sasuke _I am a Uchiha I don't get nervous, I don't fear anything, not even a demon. _

"Yes Sasuke, my mother, what have you done with my mother?" He glared down into the eyes he knew so well or thought he knew for the Kitsune saw a sorrow and pain that had never been there before. " You must have lost your mind, what did you think you would do? Just come in and mock me? You have freed me Uchiha and I'm going to kill you for what you have done."

_What is he talking about? I've never seen him in my life… have I?_ A confused Sasuke asked himself . Looking up at the face of the ethereal being above him the full moon creating a halo around the Kitsune's blond mane caused Sasuke to gasp _I know this face, I know this place!_ Memories of another time, another life rush to the front of his mind coming from some deep forgotten corner of his sub-conscious, memories of nights spent in this being's arms under this same moon watching as the heavens danced above them, days walking through flower-filled fields arm in arm with him, a time of happiness, of laughter. _We met here in the garden! This is the center of the temple, I remember that night, the night I met…_

"Naruto."

* * *

A figure laid in bed deeply asleep a smile on his face, he was smiling because of the pleasure his dream was bringing him _Blood… rivers of delicious blood… carnage everywhere… weaklings laying at his feet… his master smiling down upon him Orochimaru _the dream began to change though taking on a far less sinister appearance _dancing in the moonlight… joy at seeing the one he loved. _The figure began to toss and turn _this was not his dream this was sickening!_ His eyes popped out and he woke with a gasp _what is this presence I feel? I've never felt anything like this before. It is so powerful… far more powerful then even Lord Orochimaru… what this can't be!_ Kabuto said to himself as he got at of bed and went to the window, the presence was gone and yet Kabuto could still feel it lingering in the air. _No it must have just been a dream or something there is no way the Kitsune could have awaken so soon after the Uchiha's arrive, the Uchiha would have to gone and seen the Kitsune before the process even began. I'll talk to Lord Orochimaru in the morning_ he told himself as he laid down once more and let sleep take him under once again thoughts of blood wrapping him in a scarlet darkness.


	5. Chapter 4 The Hot Springs

Chapter Four: Hot Springs 

Disclaimer: Naruto does **NOT **belong to me in any way, shape, or form I just write fanfics

This Chapter is Full of **Mature Yaoi Material **and it is not a very important part of the storyline. It is a little something for all my readers as a thank you for reading and sticking with me. Once again this has lots of **Yaoiy Smex **in it and if you don't like **sex scenes **then it should be skipped over. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

* * *

_My feet are killing me_ thought Kakashi to himself as he made his way to where the temple priest Iruka had said the hot springs were. He passed no one in the halls so he assumed that it must be very late. Kakashi entered the door that was marked as the hot springs room and stepped into a area that appeared to be a small change room with piles of neatly folded towels that were freshly cleaned. There was no clothes laid out and no noise could be heard from the next room containing the springs. Kakashi stripped and laid his clothes in one of the top cubbies against one of the walls making share everything was pushed far back so that nothing would fall out. Naked he picked up one of the white towels and entered the next room. As he opened the door he was hit by the heat and steam from the springs, Kakashi stepped into the water with a sigh of relief and allowed his entire body to submerge. As Kakashi laid there in the water his mind began to drift _this is an odd mission but it's pretty much a vacation compared to the last year or so, might as well just be grateful_ he though to himself _nothing exciting has happen so far… well expect for that man, Iruka the Head Caretaker here at the Sanctuary he sure is a beautiful man I would really like to get to know him better_, an evil smile appeared on Kakashi's face as he thought that _yes I'd like to get to know him better, I wonder is he a moaner or a screamer? _Just as these naughty thoughts began to form in his head a noise echoed through the spring coming from the changing room. _Well it looks like I don't get the place to myself anymore _though Kakashi as he drifted around in the center of the water, just as he was about to lose himself in his thoughts he could here the person in the next room singing

"_Whispering in my ear,_

_and chasing away all my fears_

_Hold me in your arms_

_so that I know I'm safe from any harm_

_Kiss my tears away_

_and promise me you'll stay_

_The darkness is creeping in_

_as I'm pushed and pulled by a cold wind_

_You pull me close and hold me tight_

_loving me throughout the night"_

Kakashi was enchanted by the singer, it was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard, he looked up tears in his eyes as the singer stepped into the room and slipped into the water. It was Iruka, the man that he had just been thinking such naughty thoughts about. Iruka did not realize that he was not alone in the spring as a continued to hum to himself as he set down in the water. "That was so beautiful, Iruka." Iruka jumped as Kakashi said this, he looked around until he saw the silver haired ninja

"Oh it's you, uh, Kakashi right?" he asked shyly as he turned fully toward Kakashi, giving him a complete view of Iruka's wet, naked body. Oh Kami! Thought Kakashi his mind quickly filling with dirty thoughts _he's soooo hot. _Iruka was starting to blush harder, Kakashi has just been standing there staring at him for a few moments without saying a word "Kakashi?" he called making the ninja jump slightly "What? Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he asked as he started to wash his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine I just zoned out a little." he tried not to be to obvious as he watched Iruka lather his chest and arms, then he also tried not to let Iruka catch him staring at his ass as he ducked under the water to clean the soap off. When Iruka came up Kakashi decided to offer him some help.

"Do you want me to scrub your back for you?" he asked in his most innocent of tones. Iruka blushed a little but answered graciously "Would you?" Kakashi smile "Of course, I'd be glad to help." he moved over to where Iruka was standing and took the soap from the temple priest and told him to turn around. He started at Iruka's shoulders and neck caressing them "Your very tense Iruka, are you okay?". Iruka trembled slightly as Kakashi began to massage his muscles "Y-Yeah I'm f-fine." _What is this feeling? _Iruka thought to himself as Kakashi's hands slowly worked their way down his back still needling and massaging, _this man is making me feel so odd, I've never felt like this before, so…hot and…and something I can't describe. It must be the springs, yes that's it._

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Kakashi wrap his arms around him and began to scrub his chest "K-Kakashi?" he stuttered in embarrassment and confusion as he felt his… nether regions begin to stir from the silver-ninja's embrace. "Yes Iruka?" Kakashi purred into the poor priest's ear as he began to play with Iruka's nipples "W-What are you doing?" his breath was coming faster as Kakashi continued to play with his quickly hardening nipples. An evil smile crossed Kakashi's face as he answered "Why nothing Iruka I'm just helping you wash up remember?" his hands couldn't go down any farther when he was this far back so he pulled Iruka closer so that they could. Iruka let out a little "eep" when he felt something long and hard press against his ass-cheeks "Kakashi we must stop, I mean this is not right, we are both men…" his breath was quickly becoming gasps as Kakashi's hands finally began to work their way to Iruka's own arousal. Kakashi smirked as he wrapped his hand around Iruka's hardness and the man let out a moan that echoed through the room, he slowly stroked Iruka's cock firmly up and down and the smirk grew as Iruka's moans and gasps increased in volume and frequency.

"Do you really want to stop my uke?" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear as he started to grind his own cock into the crack between Iruka's firm ass cheeks. Iruka turned his head so that he could look into Kakashi's eyes, his face was beet red and lust and embarrassment blended into a mixture in his eyes that almost made Kakashi cum.

"N-N-nooo." he moaned "please don't stop Ka-Kakashi… please don't…" his plea faded off into moans as he was brought closer and closer to his limit. Iruka couldn't take it anymore he turned quickly in Kakashi's arms and mashed his lips against the ninja's moaning into his mouth and bring his legs up to wrap around Kakashi's hip. Kakashi was surprised by Iruka's action but he quickly got into the rhyme of it and thrust his tongue into Iruka's mouth, for a while their tongues battled for dominance switching back and forth between them before Iruka final gave in and allowed Kakashi to claim his mouth. The whole time this battle between tongues went on Kakashi and Iruka had been grinding together making them both want more of the other. Kakashi let go of Iruka's hair and brought his hand down Iruka's back and grabbed a handful of firm hot ass causing Iruka to groan deeper. He needled Iruka's ass before he began to run his fingers up and down his ass-crack steadily getting closer to that tight pink hole.

"Ka-Kakashi!" Iruka gasped as he began to grind fast against the ninja "I'm cuminggggg!" he moaned as his cock twitched and started to spew covering both their chest and some of it landing on Iruka's face. He was drained holding on to Kakashi's neck breathing hard as he slowly softened. Iruka looked up in surprise as Kakashi started to chuckle "What?" he asked as Kakashi continued to laugh "What?" he asked again. Kakashi looked into Iruka's eyes, causing the sticky priest to gasp, for the ninja's eyes were burning with lust and hunger " My sweet uke" he began as his hands sled behind Iruka's back once more "I couldn't help it. I have never seen a sweeter sight then you covering us in your cum." And with that he started to lick clean the cum that had dripped from his new lover's face to his neck. "Kakashi!" gasps the scarred brunette as Kakashi licked and sucked the tender pleasure point behind Iruka's right ear. Kakashi's fingers that had been gently teasing Iruka's pink and virgin hole began to apply a bit of pressure in preparation of what was to come.( Ha double meanings J) As the silver-haired ninja's finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle Iruka cried out in pain.

"Relax, Iruka, relax the pain will go away in a moment. Hold on." Iruka was shaking slightly form the pain "It hurts! Oh Kakashi it hurts please don't move, please just give me a minute." Kakashi tenderly planted kisses along Iruka's neck and collar bone, as he slowly withdraw his finger and then just as slowly pushed it back in. Iruka let out another his of pain, but it was less intense then the one before. Iruka's lips sought Kakashi's as the ninja continued to finger the priest's hole. When he felt that Iruka was ready he slipped in a second finger into his tight puckered hole causing Iruka to moan in mixed pleasure pain. Slowly scissoring the hole Kakashi broke off his kiss with Iruka and looked around.

"What are… you looking… for?" panted the increasingly horny priest. "Somewhere more comfortable." came Kakashi's reply

"Oh…There's a… bench… over there…" Iruka panted as he began to unwrap his legs from around Kakashi's hips. With his free hand Kakashi pulled the leg back around his waist "Just point it out to me." he said. As he made his way to the corner Iruka had pointed out, his rigid member jumped and bounced against Iruka's spread cheeks. Kakashi sat himself down Iruka in his lap his hard member once more resting between Iruka's firm ass cheeks.

"Kakashi…I've…I mean I'm a … I've never…" stuttered Iruka his face turning from a bright pink to a deep red as he tried to tell something to Kakashi, he couldn't finish making him look away in embarrassment. _He's still a virgin!?… hard to believe with that ass of his, then again he's so shy._ Kakashi though to himself _hmm he's going to lose his black cherry tonight. _"Don't worry my sweet, sweet Iruka I can be the most gentle of lovers. I promise to go slow." Iruka stared into the ninja's eyes for a moment trying to think of a way out of this… but before he could think of anything Kakashi's fingers hit something deep inside Iruka that sent a bolt of pure pleasure up his spine, causing his mouth to fall open in a silent moan of desire and lust. Kakashi did not miss this and ran his finger back over that knot of nerves once more causing Iruka to harden fully and to let loose the moan that had been caught in his throat.

"That felt good, no?" Kakashi asked the trembling priest "That was just a light touch with the tip of my finger. Now imagine how good it feel when it's my cock head pumping back and forth over it." As Kakashi said this he continued to play with Iruka's prostate causing Iruka to whimper "What do you say sweet Iruka?"

The panting, red-faced priest could not meet the ninja's eyes as he said "Pl-please K-Kakashi." he stuttered "Please fuck me." Kakashi did not wait for him to finish asking, he lifted the priest up by his hips positioning his hard shaft at Iruka's tight hole. As the head began to push against that tight ring of muscle . Iruka's moans of mixed pleasure/pain grow loader.

_I like that _Kakashi thought as the head of his rod began to push into Iruka's innocence _he's a moaner, but if he keeps on like this he's going to wake the whole temple and someone's going' come running. _To silence the priest's moans he pulled Iruka's head close and began to invade his mouth, just as he was invading his ass.

_This hurts so much… I can't stand it… _Iruka thought as he slowly sunk lower and lower onto Kakashi's manhood "…Oh Kami!!" he yelled as he pulled away from Kakashi's kiss "More! Please I need more!" Iruka grabbed a hold of the ninja's broad shoulders and plunged down, taking Kakashi into the hilt until his silver pubic hair was brushing his cheeks. Kakashi had to use all his willpower to hold back his climax as Iruka's insides shuddered and wrapped around his rod.

_It hurts! This pain_…thought both men, Iruka for what he had taken in, Kakashi because when Iruka had plunged down he had bitten down on Kakashi's shoulder to hold in his screams. As the priest's love canal slowly adjusted to Kakashi's cock, the ninja slowly began to move in inch in and out slowly starting to thrust into Iruka's quivering hole. _This is what heaven must fill like _thought Kakashi as Iruka started to move with his thrusts. As Iruka's moans began to grow once more Kakashi picked up speed until he was pumping up into his lover's untouched ass. As Iruka thrust down to meet Kakashi's rising member he moaned out in ecstasy _how can something that hurts so much feel so good _he thought to himself. The silver-haired ninja could feel his sack drawing up and tight and knew that he would not last much longer and by the other man's moans neither would the priest. "I'm cumming Iruka!" he yelled out. "Cum with me!" As Kakashi exploded into Iruka's ass as the priest screamed out in pleasure laced pain as he covered the two of them in his love seed. Iruka slumped into Kakashi's chest as he was left in a daze from his orgasm _that was… so powerful…so_… thought Iruka as he leaned into the man that made him feel so strange, so beautifully strange. Iruka looked up as Kakashi embraced him and raised his chin "That was a amazing my sweet priest." said the ninja as he placed a little kiss on the scarred-man's lips. Iruka hesitated for only a moment before he pulled his lover into a passionate kiss. _Wait did I just call him lover? _


	6. Chapter 5 Naruto

Chapter Five: Naruto

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto, etc. etc.

Anyway Merry Christmas Everyone!

* * *

"In past ages the art of Nea'eidgd was a common practice among the Demons of this world, so common in fact that the demonic races were threatened with extinction. Nea'eidgd was the art of sealing another demon away, either in a artifact of great power or with in the host's own body, so many demons did this that Ten Demon Overlords under the orders of the Great Mother had to step in and ban the practice before Demons disappeared from this world forever…" (Demonologist Ninja of the Black Blade Tower, Ranquis'Qu)

"You allow the wind to take you somewhere far away

A place where the stars spin over waters that are like silvered mirrors

So that they may join in on heaven's dance

It carries you over mountains forgotten by man long ago

As that soulful peace of a sleeping world fills you

And the worries of the day lit hours fade away

You remember that this is how life should be

You sigh as you drift awake as the caressing breeze returns you home" (The Mother of Lost Children: Kiyu)

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke looked up in amazement. "I remember, your Naruto." _Naruto, the love of my life, my soul mate._

Naruto stared down at Sasuke completely baffled _what does he mean he remembers? It's not possible that he had forgotten, I could not have been locked within that stone for more then a year at the most,_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to stare into the Uchiha's eyes. What he saw shining in those black orbs filled him with a cold warmth, what he saw was love unending without a touch of the madness and anger that burned in his eyes that night… that night this man betrayed him and cast him in a prison of sorrow and stone.

"Sasuke… what do you mean you remember? How long was I in that stone?" asked the kitsune. No reply was given as the Uchiha just stared up at the kitsune, lost in the eyes he had not looked into for so long. Tears welled up and began to fall from those warm black eyes and sobs of joy were torn from deep within the Uchiha, he throw his arms around the demon-child and pulled him farther down on top of him.

"So long have I missed you. So long have I to wanted to hold you once again. Oh Naruto I will never leave your side again." Naruto's face flared with heat as he heard the raw love and longing in the Uchiha's voice. _I don't understand _he thought to himself _this makes no since_. His arms wrapped around the Uchiha's body and returned the embrace as he thought, _this feels so good, even after all he did to me it still feels so good to have Sasuke back in my arms. _"Sasuke?" he whispered into the Uchiha's ear "How long? How long have I been locked in that stone?"

"You have been sealed away for five hundred years my prince." said a voice from the shadows. Granny Kino stepped forward a look of confused joy on her face at the sight of her little kitsune.

"Kinee?" whispered the kitsune at the sight of the woman that had been like a grandmother to him.

Tears trailed down her face while her heart was breaking with joy. Her kitsune, her baby was finally free back safely with her. _But how? _She asked herself _It should still have taken several weeks and many rituals to free him… as well as the blood of the Uchiha. _At the thought of the said Uchiha her gaze locked on the figure trapped under her kitsune with is arms wrapped around his neck. A rage that she had been nurturing for half a era exploded in a wildfire that would only be quenched by the spilling of the Uchiha's blood "How dare you!? How dare you touch him after what your ancestor did to him? After what he did to our world?" her voice was like blades of frozen flame cutting into Sasuke, jerking his attention away from his Naru, his demon love.

"Granny Kino?" he asked as if seeing her for the first time. "Oh granny he's back Granny, he's back." Sasuke's eyes immediately turned back to his lover's face meeting confused eyes of blue. Those same blues eyes looked away, he couldn't hold that love filled gaze it… hurt to much in so many ways, at the same time making him want to look back into those dark pools. Instead he called to Kino.

"Kinee?"

Pulling her glare from the hated Uchiha she turned instantly warm eyes on the kitsune, as her mind slowly picked up what the Uchiha had just said _"he's back Granny, he's back." What did he mean? _"Yes, my little fox?"

"That can't be right can it? Five hundred years?" Naruto asked disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yes it's true my little one. Five hundred years you have been sealed away from this world and I have missed you greatly this whole time." Her tear-filled voice spoke the truth of her words casting the kitsune deeper into confusion.

"But?" he looked down as something touched his face, it was Sasuke's hand guiding Naruto's face to turn back toward the Uchiha. Almost unconsciously his hand came up and began to run through that blue-black mane of his Sasu… "How is Sasuke here? He looks the same as back then. Was he locked in stone too?"

"What? Naruto, sweet one that's not the same Sasuke Uchiha that betrayed you he just inherited his name and looks. He may not be the one who did this to you but he'll pay for his ancestor's crimes." Kino spat these last words out with venom, her anger rekindled and turned on the Uchiha once more.

"But Kinee this is Sasuke. I know it is, he's the same in everyway as I remember him. Aren't you Sasuke?" he looked down into Sasuke's eyes hoping to be proven right. As much as it hurt that his love had betrayed him, the thought that he had died long ago and would never see him again hurt far worse.

"Of course it's me, Naru." answered Sasuke. "Can't you tell? Have you forgotten all those moonlit nights among the Sakura trees or in the hidden spring?" sorrow crept into his voice. The kitsune stared down into Sasuke's eyes and knew this was the Sasuke Uchiha he knew and loved.

"Yes." he said "I remember."

* * *

At this time two figures were leaving the hot springs, "Come back to my room with me." begged a silver-haired man as he tried to pull someone after him.

"NO." answered a brunette man with a scar running across the bridge of his nose "You're sharing your room with that student of yours and I couldn't anyway." he finished his face red with embarrassment at the though of sleeping in another man's bed.

"Fine, Iruka let's go to your room." replied Kakashi a grin appearing on his face "It would be a better place for us to continue where we left off in the springs."

Iruka's face flamed in his embarrassment at the though of what he had just done. Being intimate with another man in the springs "What?! No we can't." he said in a hurry " What just happen shouldn't have. It was wrong… I mean I'm not… I must get to bed. Good night Kakashi." with that Iruka ran off before he could be seduced again by this handsome ninja, _wait did I just think that Kakashi was handsome_ though Iruka as he made his way to his rooms _no he's a man and I'm a man… its not right… but how can something so wrong feel so right?_

Kakashi stood there watching as Iruka ran off _He's so cute when he's blushing _though Kakashi as he head for his own room _and he's got a nice ass_. He entered the room to find it empty _Sasuke must still be walking around_ he though as he laid down _he'll be fine_. His last though before falling off to sleep was _Damn Iruka has one of the cutest asses I've ever seen and I'd like to… _he fell asleep before he could finish the thought, a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I don't know how good I am a writing these things so any help or pointers are appreciated. I promise to update soon, hopefully before new years, tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6 Awakening Souls

Chapter Six: Awakening Souls

Sorry for the long wait but with the holidays and stuff… anyway I'll try to update sooner.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto…. it's a sad fact of life T-T

We get to meet someone new today I wonder who it is?

* * *

"During the years of chaos that followed the UnBalancing the Sanctuary was abandoned and the fertile plains of Yinli poik were over taken by the Spirit Wood, a beautiful and welcoming woods that with the Tipping became a malevolent forest. A forest that took all that dared wander beneath its shade and remade them as guardians of the secret at its heart. For a hundred years the temple was alone without a single voice to fill its halls, that is until a small party of wandering priest were chased into the forest by the villagers of a nameless village at the forest's edge. These priests were a lost sect, a sect without a temple they could call there own. There order was old and slowly dieing off, they searched for the lost homeland of their order, for the cause of their wandering. They were chased deep with the Forest not knowing the danger they were in, chased by demons it seemed, unknowingly they were being herded to the heart of the forest. Forest surrounded them on all sides never ending it seemed, until sunlight appeared and they stumbled into a vast clearing that circled a vast temple that stood empty of all life. A temple that for all its mystery seemed like home. And that is how the Temple of the Harmonious Balance, now the Sanctuary of the Betrayed was reborn, how the Scholars of Balanced Harmony, lost for so long returned home, how they became the Priests of Sorrow and the Caretakers of the Kitsune." ( On the Sanctum: History of the Halls of Heartache. 5th Head Caretaker of the Kitsune, Weni Aenig)

"Shed your tears of sorrow for what must be done

Shed you sorrows for what is to come

Those falling tears beat a tempo on the strings of my heart

And my heart is bleeding my heart is numb

Hold close that which you cherish dear

When the dream is over we'll lose more then tears…" ( fragment of the Scroll of Sorrow, first Head Caretaker Kirrki)

* * *

"You'll be staying in the women's wing of the temple." said the young weapons master

" Your other team mates are in the guest hall near the men's hot springs." As the young woman talked on she led a rosette haired teen and a pale skinned girl down the empty halls of the moonlit temple. Sakura was beyond tired and was looking forward to bed and by the looks of it Hinata was not far behind. As Tenten, the temple guard of the Stained Tears, lead them to their room Sakura had to wonder how such a remote and nearly unheard of temple had so many inhabitants. it's not that the temple was small, quite the opposite it was one of the largest structures she had ever seem, it was almost a whole village under one roof. But this still didn't explain why so few people had even heard rumors of this place, you would think that with something like the population of a small village it would be on the map. Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts as Hinata asked the thing she had just been wondering.

"E-excuse me Ms. Tenten…"

"Just Tenten. No Ms."

Hinata blushed even deeper. "O-of course. Tenten how can it be that no one ever hears about this place?"

The weapons master looks back over her shoulder a smile on her face "Well there's a lot of reasons really. The biggest I guess is that the temple is so deep within the Waste, there hasn't been a town or village out here in over three hundred and sixty years. Not sense the last one was destroyed by the Tortured Souls, anyway." she stopped in front one of the doors. "Here's y'all's room, if you need anything I'm down the hall two doors to the left. As she turned to go Sakura called out "What's the Tortured Souls?"

Tenten stopped and stood stock still. Hinata and Sakura stood silent as they heard her whispered reply "They are the souls that perished during the Tipping, when our order was forced to flee. When our order fled the Temple our people were ambushed and a great many were lost. These poor souls having just lost their home, their holy ground, and their prince could not accept such a cruel death. Their spirits wander the Forest, ever lost, ever sorrowful. They are not evil, you must understand, they are just lost and confused, but anytime they come into contact with anyone of the living they stay near that person in hope that their sorrows will end and that they may find peace." Tenten had slowly turned around as she told this story and Sakura was surprised at the tears in the brave woman's eyes. "The only bad thing about that is, the longer they stay near one of the living the more it affects that person, if someone remains near one of the Tortured for anytime they feel some of the sorrow that they hold within them. To much sorrow, and the living give up the will to live. You see them in the forest at night sometimes staring at the temple, glowing figures that seem to float there in the moonlight, they are so beautiful that you weep in sorrow. You wonder how something so beautiful could hold so much sorrow." Tenten wiped at her eyes "It's because of the Tortured Souls that the Stained Tears were formed, you know? We never wanted a repeat of the slaughter that happen during the Tipping, we never want to add to the Souls numbers. So my sect was created, so that we could defend the Temple, the Kitsune, so that our brothers and sisters had nothing to fear, knowing that we are here to protect them." she fell silent.

_That is the saddest thing I've ever heard_, Sakura and Hinata shared that thought as Tenten shook her head and straightened up. "Anyway sorry for the sad story, didn't me to make you feel sad before bed. Good night I hope to see you in the morning. The may you dream with the Kitsune." she bowed and walked away leaving the ninja alone.

* * *

Deep with in the shadows of the Forest, a luminescent figure stared at the Sanctuary a far off look in it's eye as if it was trying to awaken after a long sleep. A pulse of energy spikes out from the Sanctuary, _HOME! _The thought flashes into the figures mind _Home! the Prince has risen! _For the first time in over half a millennia Ino remembered who she was, a Scholar of Balance, and a Wisdom of Harmony. _But how is this possible? _The ghostly woman thought to herself. The memories of her death and the time since were foggy and faint but she knew that she was not of the living, the fading trace of chakra caught her attention _The Prince! That could only be the Prince's Chakra! He's awake!_

Ino made her way to the temple, as she passed through the gates she gasped in surprise _The Bridal Gifts, what happened to them?_ The Bridal Gifts or as they are now knowThe Tears of the Bleeding Moon, _Why are the tips covered in blood?_ Ino walked forward to catch a falling petal, _so beautiful….._

* * *

Sakura set up in bed _I can't sleep _she thought as she got _up maybe a walk will help_. She closed the door to the room she shared with Hinata quietly so as to not wake the Hyugga, she made her way down the women's wing and stopped at crossway between two other halls _Where to go?_ She stood thinking for a minute till the image of the strange Sakura trees at the gates came to mind. As she headed down the hall following the route Tenten had brought them hoping not to get lost, _this place is so peaceful _the ninja thought as she made her way through the empty halls. She opened the door that led outside and was greeted by the sight of the sakuras trees _What did Iruka call them? Oh yeah! _She thought as she started down the path _The Tears of the Moon, or was it The Tears of the Bleeding Moon? _She was so lost in thought she did see a glowing figure up the path until she was only a few feet away. Sakura jerked back and bite down on her hand, _One of the Souls! _she thought in panic _What's it doing in the temple grounds? _She slowly started to back away, but before she got far she stumbled over a stone hidden in the grass. Without thought she yelled out as she fell and yelled all the louder when she saw the Soul turning around…

When she heard the yell behind her Ino jumped in surprise and turned in time to see a pink-haired girl fall over backwards. As she stepped towards the girl to help her up the girl let out a scream of terror that stopped Ino in her tracks. "What in the world is wrong with you?" She yelled at the girl "Your going to wake everyone up!"

Sakura could only stare in horror as the glowing Soul moved closer, she couldn't help it, she screamed. It was cut short as she gasped in surprise when the Soul yelled "What in the world is wrong with you?" Sakura could only stare in mixed shock and horror as the Soul, the woman yelled at her, that is until she heard "You would think that someone with such a big forehead would have sense enough to be quiet this late at night!"

"What did you just say?!" the pink-haired ninja whispered in held in rage "What did you say about my forehead? Like you can talk! You look like a pig!" Sakura was on an anger rant and shaking her fist at the ghostly woman.

Ino couldn't help it, _This girl is so amusing! I like her. _She thought as Sakura paused for air Ino stuck out her hand and said "Hi I'm Ino. What's your name?"

Sakura, taken back the sudden shift, replied " I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

* * *

And so Chapter 6 comes to an end. Don't worry everybody we get back to Naruto and Sasuke next Chapter. So tell me how do you feel about how I brought Ino into the story, I wasn't sure about the idea but… I don't know.

As always please Read & Review!


	8. Chapter 7 Memories Awakening

Chapter 7: Past and Present 

I am so sorry for the long wait… I can not begin to tell you how stressful it's been around here, with the new semester, new classes, and such, then add onto that the amount of personal and family drama there was no time or inspiration to write, so once again I hope y'all can forgive me…Anyway back to Sasuke and Naruto, sorry if you didn't like the Ino/Sakura chapter but I wanted to add to the background and the story aka the Tipping/Unbalancing, and I wanted to flush out the other characters… which reminds me I need to work on a Hinata chapter (sigh) anywho lets get to Sasuke and Naruto and how the drama of five hundred years past comes to the light of today…

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!! ****So please don't sue!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

" A pact was made between our temple and the royal family of Konoha, a pact that stated that every centuray a member of the ruling royal family would make a pilgrimage to Temple. The importance of this agreement meant not only countiuned peace between the Temple and the Village as well as give those of the royal family a divine mantle of right, an aura that has kept the Uchiha family in power for centuries..." unkwon priest of the Temple of Harmonies Balance

"…I was thrown aside, left to be forgotten

And yet you found me

Left out in the rain, sorrow my only companion

Then you came and chased him away

Silence was my melody, my lullaby

And now I can't even remember how the song goes

Once falling into oblivion each and every night, tears in my eyes

You caused the void to fell with warmth, wrapped in your embrace…"( Death of the Dream, Queen Zxin of the Rising Winds nation)

* * *

The teasing full moon played in and out of the clouds casting light on the Sanctuary of the Betrayed, giving light to a scene of ancient heartbreak and new found bliss. Within the center of this massive bastion lay a garden of black-petaled moon lilies which held the Kitsune, or at lease it once did. _No_ she though _its… its not possible. Its just not possible, no human has ever been reborn in the same body, or with their memories! How? It many Demons can do that! How? _Her thoughts raced madly _No it must be a lie. _"Naruto it can't be true. I'm sorry sweetheart it just can't be." As the pair on the ground turned and met her gaze she was struck by the scene _Its just like before _she thought _how many times has she found the pair of them like this. How happy her little kits… No this is not the same_"My little kitsune it jus…"

"No Kinee. I'm sorry but your wrong. This is Sasuke, my Sasuke." with a voice that would not bear no argument Naruto raised himself up on his knees, still astride the Uchiha and looked down at Sasuke. _But why? _He asked himself _How am I so sure? _He peered down into the Uchiha's eyes searching for proof to his claim all the while fighting against the pain he felt, all the sorrow laced anger he held inside, trying not to let the tears break though. All he could think when he looked into Sasuke's eyes, all that came to mid was _Why? Why Sasuke? _

* * *

The Uchiha was at war with his own mind, as he was filled with joy and warm, so to was he filled with confusion and anger. _Who is this creature?_ He asked himself _It's Naruto, my Naruto_ he answered himself _But how… how do I know this I've never met him, it, before. Why should I be so happy to see him? _Before the thought was complete the answer came once again from within _Oh but you do know Sasuke, you've always know Naruto, as his soul calls to you, your's calls to him. _Sasuke could only stare up at the Kitsune, and wonder. Hoping, no Demanding that someone tell him what's happening.

* * *

The certainly in her kit's voice confused her until she looked down at the Uchiha. What she saw swiped all uncertainly away and left her stun. _How is it possible? _She thought. What she had seen was the emotions that played across the Uchiha's face the longing, the confusion, the joy, and the eyes of someone who feels the past without knowing it.

_But how? He's just human._

Naruto raised his hand and caressed his Sasu's cheek, he too saw the emotions that raced across the face of his love, and the loss that Sasuke felt caused him to fill with sorrow. _You don't really remember do you Sasuke?_ He thought to himself staring down into those onyx eyes that he had gotten lost in so many times. "Oh Sasuke…" he sighed "I hate you, I hate you because I still love you." gazing into the Uchiha's lost eyes he lightly kissed the lips that burned "Forgive me…"

The jolt of chakra that shot through the Uchiha, caused him to yell out in pain, as his back arced. Naruto just stared down as the Uchiha fell unconscious, "Granny?"

Kino, her mouth still gaping in amazement, jumped at hearing her kit

"Yes, my kit?" she asked as she tried to understand what had happen. The pain in her kit's eyes stopped her from asking. "Granny, tell me everything."

************************************************************************_Where… where am I? _Darkness pushed in from all sides, a heavy and warm pressure trying to keep all thought away. _What is this place? Am I died?_ As these thoughts slowly swam to the surface, the darkness pushed them back down, _But, I have to do something…someone is waiting… waiting for me…Naruto! _As that name came to mind a light blossomed with the darkness, a memory centuries old, a memory of another life.

* * *

"Prince Sasuke, you must understand it is your scared duty as a member of the royal family Uchiha! It is your birthright!" said the black clad servant trailing after the Prince. The Uchiha stopped and glared back at his servant "Your right." he said "I'm a Uchiha, and we bow to no one!" he continued onward leaving his servant to trail behind. The rest of the journey through the Wood was made in silence as the royal procession made it's way to the Temple. _That foolish peasant! _Raged the Uchiha _How dare he tell me what I do and do not need to do. The only reason I agreed to do this is because it's tradition, a idiotic and out-dated tradition but father puts so much store by these things. _As the prince walked along having this inner rant the Temple came into view and the sight of it was such that it impressed even him. _That is massive _he though _bigger then the castle and village together._"Hold! Who goes there!" at the call of one of his bodyguards the Uchiha turned to see what had caused the uproar. Through the trees a figure was drawing near, as he came closer Sasuke could see it was a young man about his age 17 maybe 18. The man had wild blond and sky blue eyes that were wide and innocent. He had a open and cheeky grin on his face as he called out "Hey! Who ar-" he crashed to the ground when one of the royal bodyguard smashed the blond haired man at the base of his skull. "Assassin!" hissed Sasuke's servant as the guard's dragged the unconscious teen over. Sasuke was not so sure "Perhaps." he said "Bring him and we will question him at the Temple. Even if he is not an assassin or some such, he approached a member of the royal family without permission and that is an act that demands punishment in and of it self." Sasuke had the guards walk beside him as he studied the teen. He is quite good-looking thought the prince as they neared the gates, as they drew near the great gates opened up and a grand welcoming party awaited their arrive. As the prince entered the Temple courtyard the Grand-Scholar Ion'no, head of the Temple, stepped forward to greet the first member of the Uchiha family to enter the Temple in nearly a century. "Greetings, Prince Sasuke! It is in honor to have you here in our humble home." at this Sasuke had to raise an eyebrow Humble? This place makes the Village look like a hut beside our palace. "The family Uchiha thanks the Scholars and the Temple for having us as guest." At this all of those in the welcoming party beamed with pride and began to lead the members of the Uchiha staff to the banquet table set up under the Gifts, the Blue Sakura trees of the Temple. "No trouble along the way I hope?" the old man Ion'no asked as he walked along side Sasuke. "No, well we were approached by an unknown man that I have taken into custody to punish for approaching a member of the royal family. Do you have a place we can keep him secure?" as he said this he motioned the guards holding the prisoner over. "Well… yes we have places. MY PRINCE!" he cried as he saw the person the guards were dragging along. "My prince!" he cried as he knelled down in front of the prisoner. When the master Ion'no cried out all those within shouting distance fell silent, then all the Temple staff joined in on their Master's cry.

"The Kitsune!"

"They Killed the Prince!"

"Naruto! Wake up Naruto!"

The Uchiha could only stare in confusion and wonder at the scene playing out in front of him, as all his staff was forced away from the man they had brought in. As he stepped forward to find out what had occurred silence fell around the courtyard and it's source was obvious, the doors to the Temple had been thrown open and out walk the most beautiful and most terrifying woman anyone had ever seen.

"Who has done this? Who has dared to hurt my son?"

* * *

Once again forgive me for the long wait and i promise it won't take this long again...... i hope, but anyhow like always Please R&R


	9. Chapter 8 A Meeting of Princes

…So…umm...It's been a while hasn't it? Hehe I can't begin to ask for y'all to forgive me put I'mma gonna try and make it up to y'all. Ok? :D Well to those of you who wanted to kill me when I stopped uploading months ago and for those that are reading this for the first time I hope you enjoy. Oh and sorry about any and all spelling mistakes I can't spell to save my life.

Disclaimer: I don't naruto/naruto shippuden I just write fanfics.

Chapter 8 A Meeting of Princes

"…..Listen child and I will tell you the story of the Prince of Darkness and the Demon of Light, Listen closely, this story is older than our Village…. many years ago a dark and cold lord of the East came to the fabled Temple, and there he took captive a young man he met upon the road. He had the young beautiful man brought with him as he entered the Temple and asked for a cell to keep him. The priest, upon seeing the Prince's prisoner, cried out in horror at the sight of their own Prince covered in blood and road dust…" (Elder FireSide Teller of the Village hidden by the Forest, two hundred years after the Tipping, Granny Kino)

"…And yet the calm pools seem to shake

The quiet night echoing with someone's tears

I fail to see, past the veil of tears you watching me

Your hand in mine, it was meant to be

Outside the river time, we dance on by

Our secret hearts to the song they sigh…" (Simplistic, unknown)

Naruto! Her heart stopped at the sight of her little one, unmoving and wounded within his own home, anger engulfed her "Who has done this? Who has dared to harm my child?" she hissed her gaze sweeping over the group before her picking out those that were unfamiliar. One caught her eye, an arrogant and cold face "You! Explain to me what has happen to my son! Now!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this "And who are you to order an Uchiha? I am Prince of the Village hidden in the Leaves, just what right do you have to even address me?" he sneered back, A gasp of horror and anger rose from the people of the Temple at this, they all looked toward the strange woman at the Temple doors and then they all put as much distance between themselves and the Uchiha, except for the few nearest to his prisoner. _What could possibly make them so frighten of this woman_? The Uchiha thought as he turned once more toward the woman, only to be frozen in wonder, awe, and..fear? For the woman was no longer wholly human, her eyes had darkened to the color of boiling blood and her pupils were no longer round but were instead slits of hatred, her hair whipped around her and tails whipped in fury around her. "An Uchiha huh? Oh well I better remember my place then." She said in a humble voice that cracked with rage, cracked until her anger exploded "I am the Kyubbi! I am the Guardian of the Balance! The Great Demon Mother and you demand to know why I dare to address you? It is the other way around you pathetic worm! Do you know how many times that Uchiha arrogance has angered me into destroying your Village?" as she made her way down the stairs and she drew near the Prince her rage grew making her size double, to triple "I-" she was cut off from her rant as a voice angrily called out "You Bastard! What in the hells is wrong with you?" the voice seemed to come from the ground; Sasuke looked down to see a pair of breath-taking blue eyes glaring at him. "What the fuck? I come all the way from the Temple to meet you and you have me knocked out?" All though of the demon woman was wiped from Sasuke's head as the blond yelled up at him _He's so….annoying _thought the Uchiha as the young man got up and dusted himself off. Satisfied with is state he turned anger filled eyes on the Uchiha once more, studying the royal pain before him, _What an up-tight son of a-_ "Are you alright my prince?" "What?" he was thrown off of his mental rant and turned to the high priest. "I asked if you're alright my prince?" All Naruto's anger faded in an instant before the kind worry of the people of the Temple "Don't worry Old man I'm fine, it'll take more than a little bump on the head to take me out. And don't call me prince! I'm Naruto, you should know better Old man." He said with a wide and innocent smile on his face causing all those around him to join in. "Whatever you say my prince." Was the priest's reply as he smiled up at the young man that was like a grandson to him. Sasuke was surprised by the familiarity between the two, no one in the Village would dare be so common with a Uchiha. "Well, while this has not been the usual happenings of an Uchiha arrive it is good to have you here." Said the Demon Mother, once more in her human form, as she reached the bottom of the Temple's stairs and neared the Uchiha and her son. "Hey mom!" yelled the blond beside Sasuke, causing him to glance over in slight annoyance. "I got the guest we we're waiting for, he's a bit of a pain, and he defiantly has something up his ass, but he seems alright to me." _A pain_? Thought Sasuke _Something up my ass? I'll break my foot off in yours with one more remark like that you idiot!_ Thought the angry Uchiha as he watched the blond and his mother talk. He was pulled from such thoughts as he felt a tug at his thoughts, as a darkness rose up and began to pull him…pull him back…pull him forward…

"But what should we do Granny? I…I can't hurt him…I just can't." Sasuke heard this voice drifting in and out at the edge of his conscious. _But how? _Thought the Uchiha. _How can I know that voice, how could I…_His thoughts scattered when he felt a hand stroke his face, a hand he knew belonged to someone special, to a blond angel , a single breath escaped before he could stop it "Naruto…." The hand froze, and a voice that flowed over him in confused concern "Sasuke? Are you ok?" The raven haired ninja's eyes were greeted by two orbs of sky blue surrounded by a cloud of captured sunshine "Naruto…I'm sorry…For having you knocked out…." Once again the Uchiha sunk oblivion, this one beyond the reach of dreams or memories_. I've told you before Teme_ thought the Kitsune _I forgive you._ As Naruto gazed down into that moon white face Kino _He truly is the same Sasuke Uchiha…._


End file.
